Hidden Passions
by Lizzie-Parker17
Summary: Elizabeth Parker is the 2nd in command to the ruler of Antar...only problem is its Kivar. When Max Evans is captured and Elizabeth is assigned to torture him...alliances change.


Title: Hidden Passions  
  
Author: Brittany (Lizzie_Parker17)  
  
Email: Brittanyh60@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 to NC-17 depending on the part  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing! I own nothing! Believe me if I owned Roswell things would not have turned out the way they have, and Jason Behr would be my personal love slave! Please don't sue me!  
  
Category: OK this is a definite M/L fic, however your other CC couples will be involved  
  
Summary: Elizabeth Parker is the 2nd in command and mistress to the ruler of Antar...only problem is its Kivar. Max Evans is the rightful ruler of Antar and is trying to get his planet back from the destructive hands of Kivar. Max gets captured. Liz is assigned to torture Max, but after taking a good look at him, well lets just say she has other things on her mind.  
  
Feedback: Yes! I love the stuff! hehehe  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Elizabeth Parker lay still waiting for the breath of her lover to even out. She wasn't one to stick around. She looked over at Kivar.  
  
He was asleep.  
  
She quietly lifted herself from the bed and started picking up her earlier discarded clothing. She pulled on all her clothing and tried to make her self somewhat presentable. Not that everybody didn't already know she was fucking her leader. It was common knowledge around the palace. She was 23 years old and had been Kivars second in command since she was 18. She had been screwing him ever since as well.  
  
She was about to step out of the room when she felt his arms come around her.  
  
Damn.  
  
She had thought he was sleeping  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked protectively  
  
"To get some sleep" She replied back  
  
"I have a lot of work tomorrow. Rumor has it that the resistance is planning a strike tomorrow. I need to be at my best" She said without turning around  
  
"You can sleep here" Kivar said slipping his hand up the front of her shirt and groping her breasts  
  
"I don't think SLEEP is what you have in mind" Liz said with a hint of annoyance seeping through her voice.  
  
Kivar was the leader of an entire planet and he didn't even realize how much he could have at stake if his men...and women in this case weren't at their best. She was his second, the general of all armed forces of Antar...the first female ever! And she did a damn good job.  
  
"I need my rest" She said turning to look at him  
  
"Fine" he said  
  
Liz held eye contact and slipped into soldier mode saluting him  
  
In the bedroom they knew each other intimately, but outside of it they were strictly professional.  
  
She walked out of his suite and started walking down the hallway to hers. Along the way she received formal salutes from every guard, each one of them trying to kiss her ass as much as possible to raise his position. This annoyed her more than anything! She hated suck ups.  
  
She finally reached her room and entered it with a contented sigh. She removed all her clothes again quickly and crawled into her bed. Slipping quickly into a deep sleep  
  
  
  
In an underground bunker around 20 miles outside the palace walls Max Evans sat around a table with his most trusted advisors and friends. Tomorrow they were planning a massive attack on Kivar and his forces.  
  
He was leading the attack  
  
"Max I don't think you should go in there! Its too dangerous" Michael argued  
  
"Michael no arguments. Kivar won't even expect me to be there. And besides I need to lead my men. If I am going to reclaim my kingdom, I should at least be there when it happens. I need to support my men"  
  
Max" His sister Isabel argued  
  
"I agree with Michael. Its not safe."  
  
"What war is safe?"  
  
"But your the king" Isabel answered  
  
"No actually right now Kivar is the king. Which is why I need to go. Reclaim my title from him."  
  
"But Max-" Michael started  
  
"No arguments. I'm going"  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
Elizabeth saluted to Kivar before awaiting her instructions. The attack by the resistance had failed horribly she smiled in satisfaction and now she was awaiting orders on what to do about a rather important prisoner her men had captured.  
  
Max Evans.  
  
She had wanted to meet him for a long time. Who was the man that should be in Kivars place right now. The rightful king. She knew nothing about him at all, other than that he was loved greatly by many.  
  
She was dying of curiosity  
  
"What are your reports General?" Kivar asked in a professional tone  
  
Liz smiled smugly  
  
"The resistance forces have been pushed back, and they will not be strong enough to attack for a while. And" Liz paused dramatically  
  
"We have captured THE Max Evans himself. I await your orders"  
  
"The idiot king huh?" Kivar smiled evily  
  
"Why don't we two go pay him a visit"  
  
********************  
  
"Where's Max?!?!" Isabel screamed at seeing Michael return by himself.  
  
Silence  
  
"What happened?!?!" She screamed  
  
She and the others in the room waited silently for long moments  
  
Michael looked up his eyes brimmed with tears  
  
"They have him"  
  
*********************  
  
Elizabeth and Kivar walked down the hallway of the Royal palace in silence, each one lost in their own thoughts  
  
Kivar smiled to himself. He had finally done it! He had beaten Max Evans in almost every way. And now his greatest enemy was his prisoner. Would he kill him? No...not right away. He wanted M ax to suffer. To be in prue agony at all times. He wanted him tortured.  
  
He looked over at his Liz  
  
He knew just the woman for the job.  
  
Elizabeth saw the look Kivar had just given her and shuddered. She prayed he did not plan on making her torture this prisoner. Being the commanding General to one of the most feared men in the Galaxy Liz had seen and done things that she personally didn't agree on, but wars were never pretty. She had tortured a man once. It was a necessity. He knew things that were very important to Kivar and he just wasn't talking. Since then she was known to be one of the very best torturers. She had only done it once, but her ass- kissing soldiers made it huge. She hadn't even killed him!  
  
She didn't like doing it and she suspected Kivar knew that because he hadn't forced her to do it since then, but with the look he just gave her she suspected that he wanted a repeat performance.  
  
As they descended the stairs that lead to the private cells she felt a strange pull that she had never felt before. I was as if something was calling out to her. Pulling her towards it.  
  
For some reason she was reminded of her grandmother Claudia. Liz smiled at the memory of the woman. She was so idealistic. Her parents thought she was the worst influence on her. She was always going on about soulmates, and true love and all the things that her parents were completely against. But what sealed the deal was Claudias love for the Antarian royalty. If she was still alive today she would have been Liz's enemy. It never came to that though. Her parents had removed her from her life early on right before they gave her to Kivars forces to be trained ast. Liz had heard was that she had died of a heart attack. As they walked further down the stairs the pulling got stronger pulling her out of her memories  
  
They reached the bottom and started towards the prisoners cell.  
  
Third on the left.  
  
One.  
  
Two.  
  
Three.  
  
She counted in her head each time and each time the pulling got stronger. The humming in her body rose to an incredible high when she stood right outside of his door. She wanted to barrel in. What was causing this she thought to herself. Why was she acting so strangely.  
  
Kivar took her hand and placed it on the panel in the wall, then moved her to stand in front of the retina identifier Finally he took her finger and placed it inside his mouth biting it so that a small drop of blood formed at the surface of her skin. Liz winced and he took her finger and smeared it on the part of the panel meant for blood. This would make sure that no one could get into this cell except her, not even Kivar himself.  
  
It was just as she suspected  
  
She was to torture this man.  
  
She placed her Hand on the panel and the door opened.  
  
At first neither of them saw anything. The cell was covered in shadows. Liz scanned the room and then she saw him. Leaning against the wall in a corner completely covered in shadows. Even with the absence of light she could tell that he was breathtaking. Liz moved over to another panel inside the room and placed her hand on it. Immediately the room was filled with light. Liz look back at the prisoner and had to bite her lip to keep from gasping.  
  
He was magnificent.  
  
His shirt was torn from the fighting and his golden sculpted chest was showing. Even through the shirt she could tell his arms were just as defined. His pants clung to him snugly and at that moment she longed to be them. This man was glorious. She had never seen anyone so beautiful.  
  
She wanted to look into his eyes, but he was looking down.  
  
"well If it isn't the idiot king in person" Kivar said interrupting her Max feasting  
  
max looked up at this  
  
This time Liz couldn't stop the tiny gasp from escaping her lips. She looked over at Kivar praying he hadn't heard it.  
  
He hadn't or at least showed no signs of it.  
  
Max however did and was staring right at her with an expression she couldn't make out.  
  
Liz had thought this man was beautiful at first but the second he looked up she knew that he had t be the most handsome man alive. The dark head of hair went incredibly with his color. His face was extremely masculine. Chiseled cheekbones, strong set jaw. But the most beautiful thing about him was his eyes  
  
His eyes.  
  
She could get lost in those eyes. They were a rich amber color and if you looked closely you could see tiny flicks of gold present as well. Framing them were the longest thickest eyelashes you had ever saw. On any other man they would have made him seem feminine, but not on Max. He carried them off perfectly.  
  
He had still yet to look away from her seemingly as entranced as she was. Liz was the first to look away. If Kivar caught them, there would be hell to pay  
  
Max Finally spoke  
  
"And look who it is the murderer of innocent women and children"  
  
Kivar smiled evily  
  
"Yes. Thank you"  
  
Elizabeth felt bile rise up in her throat. She had been A General of Kivars for 5 years, and never in all that time had she taken pleasure in the murder of innocent women and children, or anyone for that matter it was just a war. She was just a warrior, but Kivar however seemed to take pleasure in the title.  
  
Why had she never seen this side before. She knew he was evil, but he had never said such horrible things in front of her before.  
  
"Well I would love to stick around and chat...no wait that's a lie. I just don't want to waste my precious time on such a low being such as yourself. I merely came here to introduce you to someone."  
  
he pulled Liz to his side  
  
"This is General Elizabeth Parker. She will be torturing you for the extent of your life...however long that may be."  
  
He smiled at Liz  
  
"Have fun and...make it painful"  
  
With that he walked out the room.  
  
Liz turned around and looked at the Adonis before her.  
  
Maybe this would be fun after all.  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
  
  
Michael wrapped his arms around a hysterical Maria, she was almost crying as hard as Isabel, who was short of throwing a tantrum. Alex had pulled her into a strong embrace and would not allow her to leave the safety of his arms.  
  
Alex had misty eyes. Even he Stonewall Guerin was shedding tears. Everyone that knew of their kings capture was in tears, that is except for his supposed future wife. Tess had yet to shed any tears except for when they announced Max's capture to the public. She was hysterical when she did that. What a fake bitch. Why Max kept her around was beyond him. Nobody liked her. She was just sitting there, no pain or heart ache at all on her face. Michael glared in her general direction  
  
"Michael." Isabel sobbed  
  
"We have to get him back!"  
  
Michael sighed he didn't want to be the one to tell her this  
  
"Believe me Isabel I know" he replied  
  
"Not many people want him back as bad as I do, but General Parker, and her troops pushed back our Army, and injured or killed a lot of them. We will not be strong enough to launch another strike for at least a few weeks" Michael said brushing tears from his eyes  
  
He was still angry about the loss. Not only had he lost his King, but he had lost his king to a women. General Elizabeth Parker 2nd in command to Kivar, and Commander of all of his forces. Michael had thought the plan had been perfect. But Elizabeth had outsmarted him and anticipated his every move. he had failed all of his people.  
  
As if sensing his distress Marias hold on him tightened.  
  
"its not your fault Michael. I know you think it is but its not"  
  
"yeah" Alex agreed  
  
"That Parker was supposedly raised to be Kivars second all her life here o Antar. You didn't even know who exactly you were until A few years a go. You almost beat her."  
  
"Get real" Michael shouted  
  
"She crushed us."  
  
"Who cares?!" Isabel screamed  
  
"It doesn't matter who's to blame or who's the better second. The only thing that matters is that they have Max and we need to get him back!"  
  
*******************  
  
Kivar was very pleased with himself! He felt that he had handled that situation beautifully. Liz would be vicious. he could just imagine her whipping him raw, and kicking the shit out of him. Liz was very strong and her reputation of a skilled torturer made images of a barely alive Max pop into his head. She would bring him to the edge to the brink of...death, but then heal him keep him alive and start the wonderful process over and over again! He would make her tell him about it at night, right before he fucked her, or maybe during! Pain really turned him on. He smiled at what he could only imagine she was doing to the idiot king now.  
  
*******************  
  
The pulling inside of her seemed to only intensify when she had entered the room! This man was evoking feelings from deep inside her that she didn't even know she had. She felt liquid pooling between her legs. Liz herself was astonished! She had been with other men, and none of them had made her this way, and Max hadn't even touched her. She had to stop herself from throwing herself at him and screwing his brains out.  
  
Her mind raced with all the things that could happen in this small cell between them. She was the only one who had access. A dozen different wicked scenarios flashed through her mind. A seductive smile crossed her lips As she started her move towards him.  
  
Oh yes she would torture this man  
  
Just not the way Kivar had planned  
  
  
  
Max was feeling the effects too! He had been able to feel her coming towards him and now that she was in the same room with him, he was about ready to burst. Their staring contest earlier had aroused him greatly and they way she was looking at him now was not helping him either.  
  
She was to die for.  
  
His eyes traveled the length of her body for the hundredth time since she arrived in his cell. She was a little short, but just the perfect size to fit against his chest. Her slender legs were clad in red leather pants, and her black tight fitting shirt accentuated the curve of her breasts. She had an incredible body, but his favorite feature about her was her hair. Long chocolate brown locks tumbled down her back like a waterfall. her eyes were pure black, and he wasn't sure whether that was her natural color or whether it was from the desire he felt coming off of her in waves.  
  
She stalked across the room towards him and he felt himself grow hard. Why in the world was this woman affecting him so strongly.  
  
Liz looked down at the ever growing bulge in his pants and her eyes widened. He was huge! she licked her lips in anticipation.  
  
Max had to stifle a groan when he saw her little pink tongue peak out from her crimson lips. He grew even harder if possible. He felt the humming in his body sky rocket as she came closer to him.  
  
Liz grabbed Max and pushed him against the wall of his cell fitting her body as close to his as possible. She felt his throbbing erection pressing against her stomach, and went in for the attack. One hand went behind his head to pull his mouth towards hers and the other went down to squeeze his raging flesh.  
  
Max groaned. He wrapped his arms around Liz's hips and pulled her even closer, their tongues fighting for dominance inside each others mouths.  
  
Liz was flying. It felt as if her blood had turned to fire. With the first contact of their lips Liz soared out of orbit. God he was a good kisser  
  
Liz pulled him forcefully away from where she had him pinned to the wall and shoved him onto the cot on the other side of the room.  
  
His eyes were black with passion. He was sitting there staring at her like she was a piece of meat! And she loved it. She straddled his hips and started grinding herself into him.  
  
"Hi" she whispered low in his ear  
  
"Hi" he replied back with a grunt  
  
"I'm Liz" she said with a nibble to his ear  
  
"Max" he said with a squeak  
  
She trailed a hot line of kisses down his neck and licked around his pulse point eliciting a low moan from the back of his throat.  
  
"I, Max...(kiss) am your judge...(lick) Jury...(suck) and executioner.  
  
She reached down and squeezed his erection  
  
"So you better be nice to me" Liz whispered seductively in his ear, before getting off of him and walking out of the cell leaving behind a very unsatisfied and sexually frustrated Max.  
  
  
  
******************  
  
On the far side of Antar Claudia Parker shot up out of bed. She smiled to herself as she remembered her dream.  
  
Elizabeth had finally found her soulmate!  
  
******************  
  
Max almost sobbed in agony when she left. His manhood was throbbing. She had brought him so close to completion and then left him. It was excruciatingly painful. Realizing that there was no relief in sight he slipped his hand down his pants. He hadn't done this in a long time. He hadn't had to. Tess always did it for him, but man she had never aroused him anywhere close to Elizabeth! God he wanted her!  
  
He imagined Making love to her. Driving into her while she moaned for him to go faster harder deeper. he started moving his hand up and down his shaft in a rhythm he liked. He imagined her tiny hands all over his body. Feasting on her, and tasting every part of her. His hand started to move quicker.  
  
******************  
  
Liz came out of the cell and stopped for a moment to slow down her heart rate. She was so aroused, poor Max, he must be feeling even worse than she was.  
  
She smiled a seductive smile  
  
Maybe a few more kisses couldn't hurt and she turned around and entered the room again.  
  
  
  
Max's Hand pumped even harder. He imagined tangling his fingers through her dark hair and Kissing her breathless. Hearing her crying out his name in completion.  
  
Liz eyes popped and she felt her knees give out. She had to lean back against the door to remain standing! She had never seen a more breathtaking site. Max Evans, the Adonis himself was masturbating!  
  
Max threw back his head in pleasure and cried out her name  
  
"LIZ!"  
  
Her heart was beating furiously and she left the room as quickly as she has come in. Once outside She leaned against the wall.  
  
He had called out her name! he was thinking of her while doing that. Her blood began to boil again. Why did he have so much power over her?  
  
Damn.  
  
She had a feeling that torturing Max would become a torture for her.  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
  
  
Isabel gazed out of the window of her room. One of the only good things about losing the battle was that she was no longer underground.  
  
She stared up at the beautiful setting suns. Their light was casting a beautiful red glow across everything it touched. The suns were beautiful on Antar, much different than the Earths sun. Instead of yellow Antars Suns were bright orange, and when they set turned a crimson red. It was breathtaking.  
  
Max loved the sunset on both planets. Tonights was especially beautiful. Isabel felt a tear slip from her eyes at the fact that this was the first sunset that he had missed, because he was in a cold dark cell, probably being tortured.  
  
Isabel shuttered at the thought! She didn't want to think about what their sick minds could be doing to him.  
  
Isabel sighed and rested her head against the glass.  
  
She felt a pair of warm arms encircle her and pull her against a strong chest. She leaned back against him.  
  
Alex.  
  
He always made her feel better.  
  
"Talk to me" he said placing a kiss on her hair.  
  
Isabel smiled a little  
  
"I miss him Alex"  
  
"I know sweaty we all do" he said supportively  
  
"And I'm...I'm scared."  
  
She felt his hold around her tighten in support  
  
"I...I just don't know what to do without him."  
  
Alex sighed.  
  
He knew Isabel must be feeling terrible, he had cried with the capture of Max, and Isabel was his sister. The pain she must be feeling...it hurt him to think of it! But on top of it all she had to deal with the resistance. The Antarians loyal to the royal four. In Max's absence Isabel was to rule.  
  
"Isabel" he said turning her around to look at him and bending down to her level  
  
"We are going to get him back"  
  
He looked deeply into her eyes willing her to believe it was true  
  
"we are going to get him back" he repeated  
  
And with that Isabel threw herself into his arms and cried  
  
*****************  
  
It was later that night. It had taken Liz quite a while to get herself under control, but it was dinner time now, and Max hadn't eaten yet. So she decided she would take his food to him.  
  
She wanted to play some more.  
  
Walking down the hallway towards Max's cell her mind simply ran away with her with all the things she could do.  
  
With her mind on Max she didn't notice Kivar walking towards her and bumped right into him. She almost spilled Max's dinner all over him.  
  
She sat down the tray quickly and saluted Kivar  
  
"I'm sorry my lord. I did not see you there"  
  
"Stand down Elizabeth. Their is nobody around"  
  
With that he pushed her against the wall and started kissing her neck  
  
"I missed you last night" he whispered between kisses  
  
"I was doing as you asked" she said  
  
"How is the torture coming" he said almost breathlessly as he hastily undid the buttons of her shirt  
  
"Everything is going great so far" Elizabeth said smoothly  
  
"I believe he is Suffering extremely"  
  
"That's wonderful he said as he moved up towards her lips. When he got there he thrust his tongue into her mouth kissing her hard.  
  
Liz had to fight the urge to vomit.  
  
His kisses felt completely wrong. They were nothing like Max's.  
  
She had to pull away.  
  
"What's wrong?" he growled at the loss  
  
"Kivar please" Liz said calmly  
  
"We can't do this now. I need to be able to concentrate, while I am with the traitor. He needs to be punished, and I feel that I will not do an adequate job for you my lord" She finished convincingly  
  
"Very well then, but I expect you in my room tonight at Midnight" And with that Kivar turned and walked away  
  
Liz slid down against the wall. How was she going to sleep with Kivar when she could hardly even kiss him.  
  
Liz stood up buttoned up her shirt and removed all evidence of her encounter with Kivar with a swipe of her hand.  
  
She picked up they tray of food and started down the steps to where she would find Max. A smile crossed her face, if she was going to have to be with someone she didn't want at least she could be with someone she did as well.  
  
*****************  
  
Max lay on his cot looking up at the ceiling.  
  
He was bored.  
  
Nobody had come in at all that day, and he was starving! He hadn't eaten in days. he longed for Elizabeth to come back and also dreaded it. He had never been so strongly effected by anyone before, but she had aroused him so highly and then left him there so completely unsatisfied.  
  
He jumped a little when the door slid open to reveal the seductress herself. he saw the tray of food and his stomach growled, for more than one reason.  
  
Liz had to keep from gasping when she first saw him. He had on no shirt and was lying down on his back so that all of his muscles stretched out. He was god like  
  
She didn't say any thing as she came over towards his cot. He sat up as she came closer giving her room to sit down next to him if she wished causing his muscles to ripple as he moved. Liz couldn't help but stare.  
  
She sat down beside him with the tray of food. She lifted up the cover to reveal a bowl of fruit and a plate full of vegetables and pasta  
  
"Eat" she commanded and went across the room to sit in a chair facing him  
  
Max obeyed  
  
He ate everything quickly occasionally...OK all the time looking over at Liz. She had yet to remove her eyes from him. It was driving him crazy. She looked at him with lust filled eyes and he just wanted her to pounce already. Like she did the night before, but she didn't. She just sat there.  
  
He was going to go mad with want.  
  
Liz was having a hard time sitting still. She wanted him badly, but she could tell but the frustrated look on his face that he was having a hard time too. And the one thing she wanted more than Max right now was for Max to want her so much he went crazy.  
  
On that note she slowly uncrossed her legs giving him a nice view up her black skirt. She saw his eyes turn black with need.  
  
That's just the look she had been waiting for.  
  
She got up and strode purposefully towards him. She sat down beside him again. She picked up the bowl of fruit and picked up a strawberry. She took a big bite out of it.  
  
"Ummmm. So good" She said  
  
Max's eyes were following her every move  
  
She picked up another strawberry and this time offered it to him.  
  
he closed his eyes and bite into the fruit, a tiny bit of juice ran down his chin, and Liz couldn't help it she stuck out her tongue and licked it right off.  
  
Max couldn't take it anymore he had to kiss her. He pulled her against him roughly pulling her lips to his.  
  
They both sighed at the contact, both savoring the pleasure it brought them both. Tongues dueled for dominance inside each others mouth.  
  
Max slip his hands around to her back and pulled her closer to him  
  
Liz arched up against him and flung her head back revealing the perfect skin of her neck. His attention moved to her neck then, but before he could get too comfortable there Liz pushed him away, and slapped him  
  
"No touching" Liz said  
  
Max growled in frustration. How he wanted to take her! To make her his.  
  
Max's eyes opened wide in suprise when he saw the object that was tucked into the back of her skirt.  
  
She dangled the silvery objects in his face.  
  
handcuffs. Two sets.  
  
TBC...  
  
Part 4  
  
  
  
Max felt his manhood come to life, and grow impossibly hard in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Why don't you lean back." Liz said in a low sultry voice  
  
Max did as he was told  
  
Liz lifted his arms one by one and handcuffed him to the metal bed post.  
  
"Now Max...What do you want?" She asked sitting between his knees of the hard bed.  
  
"what?" Max asked with a squeak  
  
'Oh my god' he thought I just squeaked. I haven't done that around a girl since I was 16'  
  
"What. Do. You. Want." She said slowly  
  
"You have to tell me Max or else I won't know what to do." Liz said with a wicked grin  
  
Max's breathing had long since become erratic, but it was becoming even more so with what she was asking him to do. Tell her exactly what he wanted.  
  
Oh yes. He was in hell and she was Satan.  
  
This really was torture, but if he had known about it earlier he would have purposefully gotten captured.  
  
"Max." Liz said in a sing song voice  
  
"I want you to kiss me" Max choked out  
  
Liz just stood there staring at him with a innocent expression on her face  
  
"I want you to kiss me" He said again  
  
"I heard you the first time silly, but you didn't say where."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where? Where would you like me to kiss you?"  
  
"Here?" She asked placing a light kiss on his mouth  
  
"Or Here?" She said moving down to kiss his chest  
  
"Or maybe here" She said running a tongue over his member through his pants  
  
Max's hips bucked off the bed in attempt to get closer to her mouth  
  
"There. there. Kiss me there"  
  
"Where Max? Tell me where." She encouraged  
  
"My cock" he all but screamed  
  
"Oh. Now that wasn't so bad now was it Max?" She asked in a baby voice.  
  
She lowered his zipper and his manhood popped out of its confines.  
  
Liz's eyes widened. Man he was huge. Certainly bigger than Kivar. Not that that was an achievement. She lowered her head to taste him.  
  
Max groaned and bucked his hips again  
  
"Hold still" She said with a light slap to his face  
  
Liz bent down and kissed the head of his cock, then sat up and looked at him.  
  
Max was dying! What was she doing? He was going to explode if she didn't do something to him soon anything!  
  
"What now?" She finally asked with another grin  
  
He got it they were still playing the game  
  
"Suck it now Liz please"  
  
Her eyes twinkled with excitement! She bent her head and trailed her tongue over the vein on the back of his penis.  
  
Max moaned  
  
"Do you like that?"  
  
"Oh yes" max shouted hoarsely  
  
"tell me what it feels like" And with that she slid her mouth down his shaft.  
  
Max's breath caught in his throat.  
  
"It feels. It feels so good Liz. So hot and wet"  
  
Max could feel him self swell in her mouth. Watching her head bob up and down was enough to push him over the edge. He felt on fire. He felt like he was going to Die if she didn't continue, and if she did. Yes this woman was going to be the death of him. Max cried out when he felt her scrape her teeth gently down his length. But oh what a way to go.  
  
"Oh god Liz I'm gonna come"  
  
Liz sat up, and smoothed her hair back  
  
"well we can't have that now can we?" She asked  
  
"Our fun is just getting started"  
  
"Tell me what you want Max"  
  
"I want to see you Liz" Max said tightly. he was rock hard. Any slight movement was painful.  
  
Liz smiled and unbuttoned her shirt. With each button she popped open his breath caught.  
  
She removed her shirt entirely and was left in only a black lace bra, a short red shirt, and what Max would so kindly put fuck me boots.  
  
He tried desperately to push back the fantasies forming in his mind from just those boots alone.  
  
Then she started to dance.  
  
he was Mesmerized.  
  
Captivated.  
  
Hypnotized.  
  
Paralyzed.  
  
Out of his mind.  
  
His eyes always followed the movement of her hands. They ran all over her body. Down over her breasts, over her firm tummy, over her hips, her tight ass, up her smooth creamy legs.  
  
She lifted her leg and set her foot on the edge of his bed so he got a great view of her show. He hands ran up her leg from the top of her FM boots before disappearing under her skirt.  
  
"You wanna watch me Max?" She asked  
  
He tried but he couldn't make a sound so he nodded  
  
"What do you wanna watch me do Max?"  
  
"Pleasure yourself" He groaned  
  
"all right" She said hiking up her skirt for him to see.  
  
He growled when he saw her juices glistening on her dark curls. She spread her outer lips with her left hand and inserted a finger with her right. She threw her head back in pleasure.  
  
He couldn't remember how to breath, he couldn't. He had never seen a more erotic thing in his entire life. he itched to touch her to be the one giving her the kind of pleasure she was experiencing. he pulled at his arms only to find them handcuffed to the post.  
  
He watched as she inserted another finger and cried out  
  
"Oh Max yes"  
  
Oh lord! She was thinking about him. He had to get out of these handcuffs.  
  
"Liz Liz please" Max begged  
  
"Yes Max" She answered still pumping in and out of herself  
  
"I want out of these handcuffs. Please"  
  
"I don't think so Mr. Evans" She said with a moan  
  
"I like you all tied up"  
  
And then it occurred to him  
  
'Duh your an alien dumbass you have powers'  
  
Normally Max would play her game, but he just couldn't handle anymore tonight.  
  
He concentrated on the handcuffs and changed the molecular structure a bit until both sets fell off and he got up and attacked Liz. She didn't even see it coming.  
  
Liz let out a gasp when she suddenly found herself pinned to the wall, by a very needy Max Evans. His eyes blazed with desire and she couldn't help but become very aroused by this aggressive side he was showing.  
  
he went in for her lips and kissed her with a hunger that was almost frightening. She felt his hand come around and cup her but to bring her more firmly against him. He felt under her skirt for her panties and pulled them off. He slipped his fingers inside of her. She screamed.  
  
"Max stop!"  
  
She could feel him throbbing against her stomach. She wanted him bad.  
  
"Pick me up Max!"  
  
he did and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel his tip sliding against her opening  
  
"Carry me over to the bed Max. NOW! Hurry!"  
  
Max carried her towards the bed and the both fell onto it. He returned to her lips the second they hit the bed. He rolled over so that she was below him.  
  
"Make Love to me Max" Liz said  
  
WHOA! where did that come from Liz thought. This is fun for me not love, and yet she felt it all the same.  
  
Then she felt it .  
  
A connection roaring to life between them!  
  
TBC... Part 5  
  
  
  
At first Liz didn't stop to consider what it was she was feeling, and seeing from Max. She wanted to see more so she kept on kissing him!  
  
She saw Max as a child while still on Earth. Meeting his friend Michael.  
  
'General Rath' she thought  
  
She saw he and Princess Vilandra coming out of their pods.  
  
She saw Max going to school  
  
She saw him sitting under a tree at lunch.  
  
She saw him meeting Tess  
  
'Gosh she's skanky looking' Liz thought to herself.  
  
She saw her. And the way that Max felt when he first saw her.  
  
She saw her a few moments ago.  
  
He felt it too!  
  
Liz pulled back from him quickly clearly shocked  
  
"What was that?" She asked  
  
"You saw that?" He asked shocked as well  
  
"Yeah! What was it"  
  
"We made a connection. What did you see?" He asked quickly  
  
"You, a few other people. But mostly you at all stages of your life. Wait what's a connection?" She asked  
  
"I have no idea how you saw that! It has only happened when I wanted it to before and when I was healing someone"  
  
Max thought to himself. How could she get a flash from him. He hardly knew her and yet she was getting flashes from him without him allowing it. Although nothing has been normal so far when it came to this women. He felt more for her than anyone! He was in love! He knew it! But the scary thing is that  
  
She was too.  
  
He felt it.  
  
"I saw you too" He said smiling still lying on top of her  
  
"What did you see?" She asked with a blush  
  
"Stuff" Max said leaning down and kissing her neck.  
  
"Max! I am serious" Liz said pushing him off and standing up!  
  
Liz waved a hand in front of her to restore her appearance!  
  
"Liz! I saw you as a child. You were with a women! She always called you honeybehr."  
  
"Grandma Claudia!" Liz said!  
  
That's odd she thought! This is the second time in days! I have thought of her.  
  
"She made you this dress when you were very young. you thought it was ugly, but you wore it every time you saw her. Just so you wouldn't hurt her feelings!"  
  
"It had-"  
  
Little cupcakes on it" Max finished  
  
Liz walked over towards the door  
  
"This is really freaky Max! I don't understand this at all! I have certainly never "connected"...like that with someone before."  
  
"Liz its nothing to be afraid of!"  
  
"How am I supposed to know that? Your the enemy Max! You could just be trying to trick me. To confuse me! And I won't give into it! I won't give into you!"  
  
Liz lied through her teeth! She felt herself becoming more and more powerless towards him every second. It was a scary feeling, but with him it felt...right somehow! Like he was meant to make her knees weak with just a look or the sound of his voice.  
  
Max got up from the cot and walked over to where she was standing  
  
"You know that's not true Liz! You felt it! I felt it! There's something here! Something Between us!"  
  
She felt his breath on her neck and felt those knees go weak  
  
"Your crazy Max! The only thing between us is lust. Not love. And besides, there could never be anything between us! I'm with Kivar."  
  
She felt herself cringe as she said this! It made her think of what she would have to do later that night!  
  
Max felt as though he had been just kicked in the head! So the rumors were true!  
  
"Your with Kivar!"  
  
'One must sacrifice a lot to be In Kivars army! Even his Commanding General!" Liz said her voice emotionless  
  
Max heard her voice. Even though she tried to keep it empty He heard a slight hint of bitterness in it. He knew she didn't love him. Just as he didn't love Tess  
  
"All for land and country" Max said bitterly  
  
"Yes" Liz said turning around  
  
"And just so you know! I did not sleep with Kivar to get my position! it was immediately after that Kivar insisted I screw him"  
  
"I didn't think that Liz" Max argued.  
  
"I know you Liz! I've only known you two days but already I know you. You would never do something like that! you want to earn what you get! I know you!"  
  
"I love you"  
  
Why did he have to be so difficult ? It would never work out! He was Her Leaders sworn enemy! e was King Zan! It would never work ever! it would be too complicated! She loved him too! Or at least she thought she did! She certainly had never felt this way before!  
  
"Well I am sorry Max! But I don't love you" She replied coldly  
  
"But you do Liz! I know you do"  
  
He turned her around slowly and brought his lips down to hers. This kiss was nothing like their others! it was tender, slow, the kind that you only read about in fairy tales.  
  
Liz was an honest woman. She was big enough to admit defeat! When he touched her the way he was touching her . She was putty in his hands. Willing to do whatever he wants her to do. She felt her knees buckling, and before she knew it she was tumbling down towards the ground.  
  
Max was floating! This kiss was making him feel ways he had never known before. When he kissed Tess it was never like this. It may have been lust but never love! He had never felt a kiss all the way to his bones before all the way to his soul. No Liz was special! She floored him!  
  
He caught her as she was tumbling towards the floor. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth  
  
"I love you Liz"  
  
Liz let out a whimpering noise and pulled him closer to her  
  
"Say it Liz. Tell me you love me! I need to hear it!"  
  
"I love you Max! I do! Now god stop talking and kiss me" She said pulling his lips back towards hers for another soaring kiss  
  
Max grinned against her lips. He had gotten himself a little firecracker.  
  
She and Maria would get along.  
  
Liz moved her hands to his shirt slowly starting to unbutton the buttons. She got one done but her hands were shaking too much to remove the rest. In frustration she waved her hand over the shirt making it fall to the floor.  
  
Liz couldn't believe it! She was acting like a virgin! She had been with plenty of men before! And her hands were shaking so that she couldn't even take of this mans shirt! I really must be in love, she thought to herself.  
  
She ran her hands over his smooth muscular chest and he moaned in appreciation.  
  
Max was trying very hard to maintain the tiny bit of control that he had! He wanted it to be special for her. Anything would be special to him!  
  
"Good idea" Max mumbled against her mouth. He moved his hand in front of both of them disposing of both their clothes!  
  
wow!  
  
Liz thought to himself as her gaze hungrily traveled his body! She was right. He was an Adonis! She wondered briefly if he would consider modeling for a statue to be made of him so she could stare at it whenever she couldn't stare at the real thing.  
  
Kivar wouldn't like that too much she thought. Especially when he got a look at the ugh...member on Max!  
  
You can win a battle but some things even an alien can't change.  
  
Max was feeling quite the same way! She was gorgeous! Her breasts looked the perfect size to fit in his hands exactly. He longed to see if it was true but he was torn between doing so and staring. He could look at her all the time!  
  
He wondered if she'd pose for a painting...  
  
her body was very small but was curvy in all the right places.  
  
He couldn't wait any longer her moved over to her attached his lips to hers before picking her up and moving her to the bed.  
  
He placed her down softly and lay down on top of her. he supported most of his weight on his elbows.  
  
His hands moved to her breasts. Just as he thought. Perfect fit! He squeezed and kneaded them until he felt her rosy nipples form little peaks. He lowered his mouth and sucked one nipple into his mouth at a time.  
  
Liz arched her back in reaction and moaned .  
  
He reached down to her feminine core and ran his fingers through her folds and slowly entered a finger inside of her! It slid in easily. She was so wet.  
  
"Are you sure he asked?"  
  
"God Max YES! If you don't get inside me soon I think I might explode!"  
  
With her words she grabbed his ass and pulled him to her entrance.  
  
He thrust inside her!  
  
He went in fast and swift. She had been so wet he couldn't help it. He felt himself tear through her barrier!  
  
WHAT?  
  
Liz was struck with a stinging pain. And her eyes welled up. She had felt something tear. That was impossible.  
  
Max reached down to her abdomen and healed her taking away all pain.  
  
Liz was immediately hit with pleasure so intense she forgot about the pain immediately.  
  
"Are you all right?" Max asked softly  
  
"Yes god Max PLEASE!"  
  
He started moving slowly within her with each agonizing thrust he pulled out till only the tip remained and plunged back in full hilt.  
  
He felt the connection start again at once, only this time it was much stronger...it seemed much more permanent.  
  
Liz felt the connection! She wasn't afraid of it anymore. She could feel everything that Max was feeling at that moment! His pleasure his joy, but above all his love.  
  
She concentrated on sending her love to him as well.  
  
He felt it pouring in from her.  
  
Liz couldn't take it anymore!  
  
"Max PLEASE Faster!" She said wrapping her legs around his waist!  
  
Max gave up trying to make it last and started ramming into her faster and harder each time!  
  
Max's name was a mantra on her lips.  
  
She couldn't stop saying it. Almost like if she stopped the feeling she was feeling would too.  
  
Max couldn't believe how responsive she was and it spurred him on even more!  
  
"Oh god Liz! You feel...soo...good"  
  
"Oh yes"  
  
"Liz. I'm gonna"  
  
"Me too"  
  
Max let go sending a stream of his seed deep inside of her.  
  
He collapsed on top of her completely exhausted.  
  
The feeling of him losing control like that made Liz clamp down on him hard. It was the most incredible feeling . She had never had an orgasm that intense before.  
  
They both lay there breathing hard for a few moments, before Max finally pulled out of her and rolled onto his back pulling Liz to lay on his chest.  
  
'that was great' Liz thought  
  
"Yeah it really was" Max said breathlessly  
  
"What" Liz asked  
  
"I just said yeah it was great"  
  
"Max I didn't say that out loud"  
  
"Try it again" Max said  
  
'You have a sexy body'  
  
"You do too" Max said out loud!  
  
"Oh my gosh. We can read each others thoughts" Liz said with a huge smile! That is crazy  
  
'Don't think about tonight Don't think about tonight'  
  
"What about tonight?"  
  
Damnit  
  
**********************  
  
Michael Isabel Alex Tess and Maria were all sitting discussing plans.  
  
"We need to wait!" Michael said  
  
"No we should attack now!" Tess argued!  
  
"We'll all be killed"  
  
  
  
The door flew open and an old women stepped in. She raised her hand and blasted Tess to a wall.  
  
"Your king has found his soulmate"  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
Part 6  
  
  
  
The room went deadly silent. Everyone trying to comprehend what happened. They all looked to Tess lying unconscious against the wall, yet no one went to help her.  
  
"Who are you?" Michael finally asked  
  
"Claudia Parker" She answered  
  
"What do you mean Our king has found his soulmate and how would you know?" Isabel asked speculatively.  
  
"I felt it" She answered.  
  
"And how did you do that" Maria chimed in.  
  
"Because I am linked to his soulmate"  
  
"Well don't keep us in suspense. Who is this girl?" Alex asked  
  
"My Grand Daughter Elizabeth Parker"  
  
Gasps were heard all around the room  
  
"Yeah right! Isabel huffed  
  
"She's Khivars Commanding General. Max would never fall for her."  
  
"We don't really have time. She should be waking up soon" Claudia answered looking at Tess  
  
"Listen. I don't know the particulars of what happened, but I felt it from Liz. She has found her soulmate in him"  
  
******************  
  
"Liz what about tonight?" He asked again  
  
"Max...Its nothing." Liz said  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out."  
  
"Liz. Tell me" he said  
  
Liz tried to look away from him but she couldn't their eyes met and held. Her walls began to crumble all around her, and her eyes started to fill with tears  
  
"Liz what's wrong" Max asked placing a tender kiss upon her forehead.  
  
"I don't think I can do it Max. Not after tonight. I just don't..." She sobbed into his chest  
  
"Liz what? What can't you do?"  
  
"Its Kivar. He wants me tonight"  
  
*******************  
  
Claudia looked over at Tess who was beginning to stir. She used her powers to once again pick her body up and slam it into the wall  
  
"Stop Why are you doing that?" Isabel screamed. She wasn't particularly fond of the girl, but this was just brutal.  
  
Claudia looked around her and saw that they had all moved into defensive positions and Michael and Isabel had their hands up ready to fire.  
  
"If you knew who she really was, you'd be blasting her into a wall yourself." Claudia said cryptically  
  
"And what is that." Maria spat not trusting this women quite yet.  
  
'Think about it. Kivar and his camp have been very successful lately. Partly because of my grand daughter, but also partly because Tess has been giving him information. Liz isn't the only mistress Kivar has."  
  
"You mean to tell me Tess has been giving Kivar our battle plans." Isabel asked  
  
"That's exactly what I am saying." Claudia said  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment  
  
"I knew I didn't like her for a reason" Alex said looking at the girl on the floor  
  
'How do we know we can trust you?" Michael said  
  
"I guess you don't."  
  
"But let me assure you. In losing Tess to Khivar you will receive someone even better. Liz will be a great asset to you all."  
  
"Liz is the enemy" Maria said  
  
"This is true. But she won't be for long. She will have to choose between Max and Khivar and something tells me. She will choose her soulmate."  
  
"How do you know all this"  
  
Claudia just smiled  
  
"Who are you?" Michael asked  
  
"A friend of the resistance. Always have been"  
  
*******************  
  
Max felt his fists clench at the words. He felt an unusual wave of protectiveness roll over him in waves. Liz was his. She belonged to him now. He had claimed her.  
  
Claimed her  
  
"Liz...You were a virgin" He remembered having gotten distracted in the after effects.  
  
"But I thought that..."  
  
'Believe me Max. I am as shocked as you are. I have had sex before today. I wasn't a virgin."  
  
Max could only think of one reason this would ever happen and it filled him with a joy he had never known possible.  
  
"Liz! Max said softly. Since I have been here. I have been studying all about Antarian culture. The Royalty especially. Members of the royal family of Antar have always been forbidden to marry or have sex to anyone that was not their soulmate. I know now that Tess isn't mine I think I have always known she wasn't right for me. I believe I have found it in you Liz. Your my soulmate"  
  
"OK but that still doesn't explain why I was suddenly virginal" Liz said  
  
"Being on earth all my life I didn't know of these rules and traditions and you couldn't have know I was your soulmate until you met me. I'm guessing you felt it too. Felt me before you even saw me."  
  
Liz nodded her head  
  
"Gosh Liz I was so dumb I can't believe I didn't realize it. I should have known you were my soulmate the second I saw you. I guess I was just too...distracted"  
  
"max" Liz said urging him to continue  
  
"right. I think that when we came face to face Liz. That when we kissed it returned both of us to our virginal status to follow traditions. Your my soulmate Liz. My Queen"  
  
'I love you' she thought  
  
'And I you' he returned  
  
"I'm glad it was you Max. I'm glad you were my first" She smiled  
  
"God Liz. Me too" He said burying his face in her hair  
  
*********************  
  
Khivar paced around in his room. She should be here by now he thought.  
  
"What a flake" he mumbled out loud  
  
No wonder he kept Liz as his mistress even after finding Tess. She was a great roll in the hay but not much going on in the head, which was why she would make a great queen. Too stupid to try anything. And he would still always have his Liz, when life with Tess became too unbehrable.  
  
He wondered if she would show at all. He was very curious to see what Rath and Vil- or rather Michael and Isabel were planning to get their king back.  
  
his thought were lead to Liz then. He smiled as he imagined all the things she was doing to Max at that moment. Probably kicking him or whipping him. Oh yes. Khivar had a feeling he had done the right thing assigning his Liz to torture the young idiot king.  
  
And he should know he had excellent judgement  
  
***********************  
  
After drugging Tess to make she didn't awaken for awhile and tying her up. The five of them began to talk some more  
  
"why are you helping us? I mean if Liz is your Grand Daughter?" Alex asked  
  
"I've always been a supporter of the monarchy on Antar. My son however and his wife Nancy were supporters of Khivar. They didn't like me around Liz. They thought I would try and turn her to my way of thinking so they sent her away to be trained to eventually join Khivar. But before they sent her away I connected with her while she was sleeping one night and made it possible for me to feel when something very important was happening to her."  
  
"How did you find out about Tess? And Why weren't we told right away?" Isabel said in a rush  
  
"The time wasn't right." Claudia replied  
  
"How did you know though?" Michael asked again  
  
"I work for an organization that Is rebelling against Kivar. It is a relatively small group compared to yours, but we get a lot of the information because of it. We don't look suspicious, and they don't suspect us. It is run by a man named Jim Valenti"  
  
*****************  
  
"Liz. What are you going to do about tonight?"  
  
"Max. I'll figure out something. Don't worry." Liz said snuggling into his arms  
  
"I don't think I could handle it Liz. Just the thought of some one touching you" He said kissing her neck  
  
"Hearing your moans" He said running his hands down her sides  
  
"Making Love to you" he said pulling her lips to his in a crushing kiss  
  
"It makes me crazy Liz. And I feel this animalistic urge to kill them and then to screw your brains out"  
  
Liz couldn't help but feel excited by his words. She liked the possessiveness she felt radiating off him. And she liked the thought of him losing control to act on all of his animalistic desires for her. But of course she wouldn't admit that.  
  
"Remember Liz. I can hear you thoughts." He whispered seductively in her ear  
  
Liz turned bright red in embarrassment  
  
"I can't help it that I like you all cave-man like."  
  
His eyes turned a midnight black. She knew that look already. Max looked as if he was about to pounce.  
  
She got up off of the bed and started to move across the cell  
  
"max we need to talk. We can't let this go to far." She said as she felt the wall hit against her back.  
  
max either didn't hear her or didn't seem to care as he continued his movement towards her.  
  
She saw his hands go on either side of her effectively trapping her. She moaned as she felt his erection pressing against her stomach.  
  
Max lost all semblance of control and hungrily attacked her lips. Liz responded to his kisses eagerly. The fire already swirling in her stomach. She felt his hands trace down her back leaving fire in its trail his hands cupped her butt and he lifted her against the wall.  
  
He legs instinctively wrapped around his hips and she felt him enter her.  
  
They both gasped at the sensation. This joining was a lot quicker than the last one. Both of them needing to hurry. Both having to find their release.  
  
Max pounded into her and Liz met him thrust for thrust. She scratched her nails down his back and threw her head back when he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her  
  
"Oh god max! YES! right there!" She said as she clamped down around his rod.  
  
Max felt Liz's walls clamp down on him and he exploded inside her.  
  
Liz's legs felt like Jell-O as they slid off of Maxs hips.  
  
Max picked her up and carried her over to the bed. They both drifted off to sleep  
  
TBC...  
  
Part 7  
  
  
  
Liz woke up feeling completely a peace. She hadn't felt so wonderful in a very long time. It flooded back to her and she remembered why she felt so peaceful. She snuggled closer to the gorgeous man beside her! She couldn't believe it. She felt love for this man. So intensely. She had thought she would never feel it. She certainly hadn't felt it for Kivar.  
  
KHIVAR!  
  
She bolted up in bed! She completely forgot! She looked down at her watch. She was due in his quartors in 15 minutes! She jumped out of bed and hurriedly pulled her clothes on.  
  
Max woke up when he felt Liz slip out of his arms  
  
"Where you going?" he yawned  
  
"I Have to go" She replied  
  
"It is expected of me, but I will try to get out of it Max! Please believe that I will try" She said placing a kiss on his lips  
  
"Your going to Khivar" Max said hanging his head  
  
"Max please don't be like that. I don't want to leave anymore than you want me to. I would much rather stay here inyour arms. Don't worry. I will figure something out"  
  
She placed another tender kiss on his lips before walking to the door  
  
"Liz" He cried out  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too Max"  
  
and then she was gone.  
  
  
  
Max sighed and ran his fingers through his unruly hair.  
  
he wasn't going to get anymore sleep tonight! He trusted Liz, he really did, but he didn't trust Kivar. And the thought of him...touching her...being with her, just filled him with rage.  
  
He couldn't believe this jelousy.  
  
He had never felt this way about Tess, yet here he was feeling it in waves.  
  
All that he knew was that if Khivar layed a hand on her...  
  
He would kill him.  
  
*******************  
  
"Jim Valenti" Michael said  
  
"I think I have heard of him"  
  
"He's a very good man. Loyal to the royalty"  
  
"I think we can help you get your kingdom back"  
  
"What about Max?" Isabel said  
  
"I wouldn't worry about Max" Claudia smiled  
  
"Lizzie has him in good hands"  
  
"Shes the enemy though!" Maria once again protested!  
  
"They are soulmates! She will bring him to you. Do not worry! I have great faith in my grand daughter! She is a good person, she was just led astray, by my son and his wife"  
  
"We will give her a few days, if not we are going in" Michael said  
  
"You'll all be killed. Have faith in Elizabeth! She will not fail" Claudia replied  
  
*********************  
  
She couldn't believe she was doing this! She wanted nothing more than to runback to Max's cell and make love to him again.  
  
She brushed her hair back from her eyes and continued to walk towards Khivars bedroom chambers.  
  
She wanted it to stop. She wasn't happy anymore. She wanted to break off their little arangment. Hopefully if she talked to him he would understand and find some new girl to fuck. She was nothing special!  
  
**********************  
  
Khivar was pacing around the room.  
  
Where was she? Liz was supposed to be here by now he thought.  
  
First Tess didn't show up and now Liz!  
  
he didn't care so much about Tess, but Liz...Liz was special.  
  
He was jarred from his thoughts when he heard a buzz from the door  
  
Liz.  
  
"I had begun to think that you weren't coming"  
  
"I am sorry. I was detained"  
  
"Torturing the idiot king?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good job Liz. You were always very detailed in your work. I can see that your taking this case very seriously! I would promote you, but then you can't get any higher, well unless you'd reconsider my offer."  
  
"Khivar, No. I have no desire to be queen. I enjoy my work far too much"  
  
"Too bad. You'd make a great queen"  
  
And with that he pushed her against the door and started sucking on her neck, he moved to her lips before she could get a word out. With his hands one slipped between her thighs to stroke her center the other busied itself with groping her breast.  
  
She pushed him away  
  
"Khivar. No"  
  
"What" he said angry  
  
"I came here to end this arrangement. Its been going on too long. I would like to move on, and I am sure there are millions of girls who would love to sleep with you"  
  
Khivar didn't say anything for a long time  
  
"You don't get it do you" Khivar laughed  
  
"You don't have a choice. I pratically own you, and I am not letting you go."  
  
He pulled her against him and started kissing her again  
  
Liz pulled away  
  
"Khivar stop"  
  
He back handed her and sent her flying  
  
"I don't know whats going on with you Liz, but you better get over it and fast, because I will have you tomorrow night"  
  
"Now get out of my sight. You pissed me off"  
  
Liz got up off the floor holding her brused cheek and left the room.  
  
TBC...  
  
Part 8  
  
'Completely normal'  
  
'Don't let him know anything is up'  
  
'Just act professional'  
  
Liz stood outside the door to the throne room and took a deep breath  
  
'show him your not afraid'  
  
She opened the door to the throne room and walked in. She moved herself directly in front of Kivars throne.  
  
"Asking permission to speak sir"  
  
"Granted" He said with a roll to the eyes  
  
"Thankyou Sir." Liz said  
  
"I have noticed a small disturbance around 20 miles away. It could be the rebellion setting up for another attack"  
  
"Yes" he agreed  
  
"I ask permission for myself and a small group of my men to go check it out"  
  
"Thats dangerous Elizabeth" He said with concern  
  
"I am well aware of the dangers, which is why I asked for my men to accompany me. If they can save my life they will"  
  
"Very well" Khivar said  
  
"Permission granted"  
  
"Thankyou sir" Liz said and began to walk away  
  
"Elizabeth." Khivar said stopping her  
  
She turned around to look at him  
  
"Be Careful General" he said but his eyes spoke more. They said 'I'm sorry'  
  
Too bad Khivar.  
  
Sorry isn't good enough.  
  
**********************  
  
Michael stood in the middle of the living room  
  
"I want evrything perfect" Michael yelled to no one in particular  
  
Servants rushed around to get eveything ready for their kings supposed arival.  
  
"Set up a room for girl" Michael said referring to Liz  
  
"I believe that will be unnessary" Claudia said from behind him  
  
"Why is that oh knowledgeable one?" Kyle asked sarcastically  
  
"Because your king has found his soulmate in that 'girl' you spoke of" She said with a smile  
  
"I highly doubt that they will be wanting separate rooms"  
  
"Oh" Michael said a little embarrased  
  
Maria came up to Claudia  
  
"We definately need to keep you around" Maria said placing a hand on Claudias shoulder  
  
"Why is that?" Claudia asked  
  
'Well because you got him to do something even I can't." She paused dramatically  
  
"Shut up"  
  
Michael glared at her  
  
***********************  
  
Liz sat in her room awaiting the arrival of a few of her men. They were he men not Khivars, which is why she requested them.  
  
They were loyal to her.  
  
And therefore loyal to Max.  
  
She heard a buzz at her door. She went to the panal beside the door pressed a few buttons and the door slid open  
  
Oden, Raeden, Andrei, and Skyler walked into her room.  
  
They immediately stood in attention and saluted her  
  
She cracked a smile  
  
"At ease boys"  
  
"You called us General." Oden stated  
  
"Yes I did" Liz said  
  
"I've got an assignment for you"  
  
They all nodded  
  
"Now.This could be considered treason..."  
  
**********************  
  
Max paced his cell. it had been a long time since he had heard from Liz.  
  
He was worried  
  
he prayed everything went ok with Khivar! he hoped he hadn't discovered...  
  
No!  
  
Don't think like that.  
  
He needed to know if she was alright. He closed his eyes and let his mind go blank, then he concentrated on Liz.  
  
'Liz' he thought  
  
'Max?' She thought back  
  
'Liz Thank god. are you alright?'  
  
'How is everything going'  
  
'Everythings fine max'  
  
'Good' Max thought back  
  
'Connect with me the SECOND anything happens'  
  
'I will Max, but don't worry.'  
  
'I can't not worry'  
  
Liz smiled and Max felt the warmth travel all the way through him.  
  
'I love you' She thought  
  
'I love you more'  
  
max broke the connection. He felt ten times better. He went to the bed and laid down. he couldn't help but think of the last time Liz and he lay on this bed.  
  
he smiled  
  
He would always rmember this bed.  
  
Always.  
  
It was the most uncomfortable thing ever, but he and Liz had made love for the very first time in this bed, and for that it would always hold a lovely place in his memory  
  
***********************  
  
Liz smiled as she broke the connection with Max. She realized that her men were looking at her very strangely  
  
"was that him?" Skyler asked with a smile  
  
"Yes" Liz blushed  
  
"I have always wanted to meet the rightful King" Readen said  
  
"As have I" Andrei agreed  
  
"Well then that settles it." Oden said  
  
"I believe were all with you"  
  
She knew she could count on them  
  
"Great. Lets go pick up the prisoner" Liz said to them  
  
"I will meet you down there. We can't look suspicious. Just look like your preparing for a mission." Liz said and left the room  
  
Liz made her way down to Max's cell. She ignored the salutes of the guards in the hallway. A thought crossed her mind.  
  
This was the last time they would ever salute to her  
  
She started down the long stairs and finally arrived at Max's cell. She waited for her men to arrive before going in.  
  
She didn't want to get distracted  
  
**********************  
  
Khivar was beginning to feel guilty.  
  
Yes Guilty.  
  
it was an emotion he was very unfamiliar with, but he had hurt Liz.  
  
And she was angry with him.  
  
He could tell when she came in earlier. He needed to see her.  
  
"Guard" he called out  
  
"Yes Khivar" The guard said  
  
'Where is General Elizabeth?"  
  
"Let me check sire"  
  
The Guard went into the control room and loked at one of the TV screnes  
  
He walked back to Khivar  
  
"She is outside of Max Evans cell sire"  
  
"Excellent" Khivar said and got up to go to her  
  
************************  
  
Liz saw her men walking down the stairs and heading towards her, but nothing had prepared her for who she saw following a little behind them  
  
Khivar  
  
"What are you doing here Elizabeth? Khivar asked  
  
"I thought you were on a mission."  
  
Think Liz Think!  
  
"We are on our way out" Liz said gesturing to the four men  
  
"I just wanted to pay one more little visit to the idiot king before I left"  
  
"Wonderful. Then you can show me a little of your 'work'"  
  
Liz cringed inwardly. She blinked 3 time signaling to her men to be ready for any commands.  
  
Liz placed her plam on the panal and the door slid open  
  
Max gasped when he saw Khivar  
  
'Max. Just play along' Liz silently communicated  
  
"OK' he sent back  
  
Khivar took one look at Max before saying  
  
'Well Elizabeth. He is looking a bit too healthy I think"  
  
"I healed him before I left last...So it hurts more."  
  
"Good girl." Khivar commented pulling Liz roughly into his arms and kissing her hard  
  
Liz pulled away  
  
"Well what are ou waiting for...torture him for me"  
  
Liz stood stunned for a moment! She couldn't believe he had done that. She could feel waves of anger coming off of Max and she knew that he was barely controling himself. Lucky for them Khivar probably thought he was angry because Liz was here to torture him, not because Khivar had just kissed her.  
  
Liz drummed her hand against her hips twice signaling to her men.  
  
They all nodded slightly  
  
Liz gave Max a look that told him what she was about to do.  
  
She raised her hand preparing to strike  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
eheheheh  
  
Got ya didn't I? You thought the part was over with that horrible cliffhanger, well don't worry their is more below  
  
LOL!  
  
  
  
Liz raised her hand to strike. She felt tthe energy flowing into her hand and just as she was about to send a blast flying towards Max she turned around and aimed at Khivar.  
  
The blast hit him square in the chest and he flew back and hit the wall.  
  
"Come on we have to go." Liz said grabbing Max's hand  
  
But before she left she used her powers to creat a shield around Khivar  
  
He won't be moving for a while  
  
The six of them walked casually out of the palace and onto motorcycles.  
  
One Earth invention Liz was glad Antar copied.  
  
The six of them rode towards Max's camp in silence.  
  
Liz was extremly nervous.  
  
With that stunt she pulled she could never go back...ever. She just hoped she would be accepted.  
  
They pulled up to the entrance. Max stepped off his bike and made his way to the stone wall he waved his hand over a rock and a glowing handprint appeared. He placed his hand on the print and the wall slid open  
  
"Come on" he gestured for them.  
  
They all grabbed their bikes and headed into the wall.  
  
The door closed behind them. The left their bikes in the hallway and continued walking down it. Their was a light at the end.  
  
Liz was feeling very strangely. She was sensing something...someone.  
  
She hadn't felt it in years.  
  
When they got to the light Max opened the door their and they were greeted by a bunch of people.  
  
Well...Max was greeted  
  
Liz and the guys were greeted in a...different fashion  
  
With gunshots.  
  
Most were directed at her but she quickly raised her shield and deflected all of them.  
  
"Michael! Michael stop! Max screamed at his friend"  
  
Michael put down his weapon and called the rest of the troops of as well  
  
Max took the opputunity to ram Michael against a wall  
  
"If you EVER try to hurt Liz again Michael I will kill you" Max growled at his best friend.  
  
Liz wasn't paying attention anymore. The second the shooting stopped she dropped to her knees beside Oden  
  
He had been hit.  
  
She was pissed  
  
She unbuttoned his uniform jacket and placed her hand over his wound. She closed her eyes and formed a connection with a man who had saved her life more than once.  
  
It took a minute but then the connection came alive  
  
She was in.  
  
She found the bullet quickly. It was lodged between 2 ribs. She focused her energy oon disolving the bullet. When she was done she focused on knitting the flesh back together.  
  
Soon she was done and Liz slumped back exhausted  
  
Everyone starred at her stunned  
  
"You can heal" michael asked  
  
TBC...  
  
Part 9  
  
"GET ME OUT OF HERE" Khivar screamed from his spot on the floor. He was in a very uncomfortable position and could not move because Liz's powers had not yet worn off.  
  
"HELLO" he screamed again.  
  
khivar sighed...it was no use. He would just have to wait until someone came and found him, and then they had to find a way to open the frekkin door with out Liz.  
  
"Damn her" he swore  
  
He couldn't believe it. Liz had been loyal to him for years and years. How could she betray him for that...that idiot king.  
  
The thought alone made him boil with anger. No one betrayed him and got away with it.  
  
He usually killed everyone that did, not that there had been many, however he had other plans for his little Lizzie.  
  
Oh yes.  
  
And when he got his hand on Max Evans...  
  
He would kill him.  
  
This time he would make sure Max was punished. he would kill him with his behr hands.  
  
Max Evans would pay  
  
They all would  
  
******************  
  
The room was completely silent. You could have heard a pin drop. All eyes were focused on Liz and the man she had just healed...  
  
Healed  
  
"How? How can you heal?" Michael asked completely stunned  
  
"That is none of you concern" Liz spat with venom  
  
"Oden" Liz breathed  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes my lady...Thanks to you" Oden replied  
  
"This was a mistake" Liz hissed as she pulled herself up to a standing position. She lost her footing and stumbled a little. Oden caught her.  
  
"I betrayed Khivar for you. Lost my position in the grand army. Returned your king. And now have a price on my head, and you shoot one of my men"  
  
"What is wrong with you Michael?" Max hissed at his friend  
  
Michael remained silent for a moment.  
  
"I had to make sure." Michael replied  
  
"What" Max snapped  
  
"I needed to know if it was true. if she really was your soul mate. So I shot her man knowing that if she was she would heal him. I can't believe she really is though. I mean she works for the enemy"  
  
"Not any more" Max yelled  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about?" Liz yelled.  
  
she had no idea what was going on. Why were they so shocked by her healing ability?  
  
'I'll explain dear" A voice said  
  
Liz turned around and her mouth dropped open. She blinked a few times but it didn't go away.  
  
"Grandma Claudia?" Liz asked in a whisper  
  
****************  
  
"Sir we will find a way to get you out of there" A voice said from the intercom  
  
"HURRY THE FUCK UP" Khivar screamed which was useless because no one could hear him. This place was sound proof.  
  
He felt a flicker of energy and suddenly he could move again. Which could only mean one thing. Elizabeth had completely drained all her energy. The hold should have been much longer.  
  
"Thank you" He said to no one in particular and got up. He streached and cracked his neck.  
  
He was very sore from being frozen for so long so he walked over to the bed and layed down.  
  
As soon as his head hit the pillow he was hit hard by a familiar scent.  
  
Elizabeths scent  
  
Strawberrys and Vanilla.  
  
Khivar began to bubble with furry.  
  
"Well holy shit. No wonder she betrayed me. Shes fucking the enemy"  
  
They will pay. Both of them. Khivar thought silently  
  
****************  
  
"Honeybehr" Claudia said opening her arms.  
  
liz ran over to her and flung herself in her arms  
  
"Grandma" Liz whispered  
  
"I thought...father said-"  
  
"I know" Claudia soothed  
  
"He told me you were dead" Liz continued  
  
"I know."  
  
"why" Liz breathed  
  
"He was afraid that If we were left together I would try and turn you over to the good side. The side that believes Max is the rightful king. And he was right...I would have"  
  
"I missed you" Liz said in behrly a whisper  
  
'Liz whats a matter you look really pale?" Claudia asked  
  
"Healing Oden took a lot out of me" Liz said  
  
"I had to release the hold I had on Khivar, but don't worry. the cell should hold him for awhile"  
  
"General" Oden said  
  
"What are your orders?" He asked  
  
"At ease" Liz said walking towards him  
  
"Well since we are obviously not welcome here I think we should leave" Liz said running a hand through her hair.  
  
"I know a place...I have a friend. Khivar won't find us for a while."  
  
"Liz no please" Max said running towards her  
  
"Please stay here. Michael will never EVER.." Max shot a look in Michaels direction  
  
"...Do that again. please stay with me' He said in a whisper  
  
'Max I..." Liz eyes rolled to the back of her head and she began falling towards the floor.  
  
max caught her in his arms and lifted her up so that he as cradling her  
  
"She is staying with me" Max said and marched towards his room.  
  
max paused at the foot of the stairs and turned around.  
  
"Its good to be home. I'll be down in a bit"  
  
With that Max continued up the steps  
  
"What in the world were you thinking?" Claudia asked Michael  
  
"What a way to start off"  
  
"She doesn't trust you at all now, and believe me Michael you will want her trust. I have a feeling that you will be seeing a lot more of Lizzie from now on. Glued to your kings side would be my bet. I already feel my connection with Liz growing thinner, and that means hers with max is getting stronger"  
  
'Why should I have believed you. Your basically a stranger and max had walked in the door with the general of Khivars army. I had to know" michael defended himself  
  
'well now you do" Claudia asnwered  
  
**************  
  
Max reached his bedroom and layed Liz down gently onto his bed.  
  
She would be sleeping for a long while he was sure. Healing took a lot of energy he knew.  
  
He looked down on her with adoration. She was so beautiful when she slept. This was the first time he had really gotten a good loook at her asleep. it was a sight that he hoped to see a lot more of  
  
An entire lifetime of it.  
  
"Max" a voice said from the doorway  
  
"Isabel" max replied  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you. I just..." Tears flooded her eyes and she threw herself into his arms  
  
"I'm so happy your back" Isbel sobbed  
  
Max smiled and wrapped his arms around his sister  
  
'Me too"  
  
"I'm sorry...I just had to see you" Isabel said  
  
"I'll leave you towo alone now. Oh and Max."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"She saved your life, and if you love her...then I will too"  
  
Max smiled  
  
"Thank you Isabel"  
  
TBC...  
  
britt 


End file.
